MISI : oneshot ITACHI DAN LALAT TSETSE
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: cerita ini mengisahkan bagaimana kehidupan Itachi di Amerika. tentang keluarganya, kantornya dan pekerjaanya. aduh... ga bisa nulis summary nih. langsung baca aja ya...


Hahahahaha. Tsuki membawa skuel dari cerita MISI. Untuk yang menunggu sekuel dari MISI ini Tsuki minta maaf karena harus menunggu lama. Berhubung ini kejadiannya di Amerika dan di Amerika pasti pake bahasa inggris. Tsuki awalnya mau pake pecakapan bahasa inggris. Tapi…. Ternyta Tsuki ga terlalu bisa pake bahasa inggris jadi… kita kondisikan pake bahasa Indonesia aja. Tapi… kita berpura- pura itu transletan ya. Hahahahaha…. Sssstttt…. Hahahahhaha.

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MISI : oneshot ITACHI DAN LALAT TSETSE**

Amerika

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx bertanya pada salah satu pria yang menggunakan jas lab.

"Sudah, Pak!" orang itu memberitahu pria berambut hitam itu dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya.

"Pak! Ada telfon disambungan satu. Nyonya Deidara." teriak salah satu perempuan yang sedang mengangkat telfon. Pria berambut hitam tadi menghela napas dan menepuk pundak pria berjas lab tadi. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju telfon yang ada didekatnya.

"_ITACHI…"_ terdengar suara seseorang berteriak disebrang. Itachi yang tidak ingin pendengarannya terganggu memilih untuk menjauhkan telfon itu dari kupingnya.

"Deidara. Kau ingin aku tuli atau bagaimana?" Itachi berkata dengan suara lembut.

"_Kau yang membuatku begini! Sudah 3 jam aku menunggu di café langganan kita. Bukankah kita berencana untuk jalan- jalan? Kau tahu? Kaito sudah menghabiskan bergelas- gelas es krim. Dasar ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab."_ Deidara menahan amarahnya.

"Hahahahhaha. Berikan telfonnya kepada Kaito. Aku akan berbicara kepadanya." Itachi menggaruk kepalanya.

"_Hallo?"_ terdengar suara anak kecil yang kira- kira masih berumur 3 tahun.

"Kaito… Tou-san dengar kau sudah menghabiskan bergelas- gelas es krim. Berapa banyak es krim itu?" Itachi berkata sangat lembut kepada anaknya.

"_Aku menghabiskan 3 gelas!"_ terdengar suara Kaito bangga.

"Hahahhaha. Anak pintar. Kalian masih ingin menunggu Tou-san bukan?" tanya Itachi.

"_Tentu!"_ Kaito menjawab dengan semangat.

"Baik! Tou-san akan putuskan bilang ke Kaa-san tunggu Tou-san 10 menit lagi. Ok?" Itachi membuka kancing jas labnya.

"_OK."_ Kaito berteriak.

PET

Sambungan terputus.

"Andrew! Kau selesaikan ini sendiri ya. Aku ada urusan, aku akan melihat pekerjaanmu nanti malam!" Itachi memberitahu salah satu teman kerjanya atau bisa dibilang bawahannya. Karena pemilik tempat ini adalah dirinya.

"Pak. Ada Misi dari tuan Franch." seorang perempuan muda menghentikan Itachi untuk pergi.

"Aku sedang ada perlu. Sepertinya… Charles tidak akan keberatan jika menangani misi ini. kau hubungi saja dia. Aku yakin dia sekarang sedang tidur." Itachi membuka jas labnya dan menyerahkannya kepada wanita itu.

"Baik, Pak!" perempuan itu mengambil jas Itachi dan Itachi masuk kedalam ruangan yang sangat tertutup. Itu adalah ruang penetralan.

"Siang, Pak!" terdengar suara mesin itu.

"Siang, Sean." Itachi menyapa balik mesin itu. Dan sebuah sinar berwarna biru menyinari Itachi dari kepala sampai ke kaki.

"Penetralan selesai! Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Pak!" mesin itu berkata lagi.

"Terima kasih, Sean."

Setelah itu pintu terbuka. Itachi langsung keluar dari sana dan segera menuju ruangannya. Dijalan dia bertemu dengan para mata- matanya yang banyak sekali jumlahnya. Itachi memang sudah menjadi detektif yang sangat terkenal. Gedungnya saja dia buat menjadi 12 lantai. Dan setiap ruangan memiliki fungsi tertentu.

"Pak! Bagaimana dengan lalat itu?" tanya sekertaris Itachi yang langsung berdiri setelah melihat Itachi.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Beritahu semuanya bahwa aku akan memberikan robot baru itu. hmmm… besok berkumpul setelah acara peluncuran satelit dan aku ingin, ini hanya untuk semua detektif yang ada dilantai 7. Para detektif yang memang sangat membutuhkan robot ini." Itachi mengambil jas dan tasnya.

"Baik, Pak!" sekertaris Itachi mengangguk lalu segera duduk kembali. Kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Itachi memberitahu dan Itachi mulai berlari. Dia tidak ingin istri dan anaknya menunggu lama.

"Tunggu, Pak!" teriak sekertaris Itachi. Itachi berhenti dan menengok ke belakang dia ingin tahu apa ada hal yang dilewatkannya.

"Saya mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa Nyonya Deidara dan Kaito sekarang berada di lantai pertama-"

"APA!" Itachi tidak menyangka bahwa Deidara akan menyusul. Itachi berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih setelah itu dia segera berlari ke lift.

"Terima kasih atas infonya." Itachi berteriak lagi kepada sekertarisnya sebelum dia masuk kedalam lift.

Di Lantai 1

"Kaito?" tanya seorang pria bertopeng kepada seorang anak kecil berambut pirang, bermata onyx dan berkulit putih pucat yang sedang berdiri sendiri.

"Ah… Tobi Ji-san." anak bernama Kaito itu segera berlari dan memeluk kaki Tobi.

"Kaito sendiri?" tanya Tobi sambil menggendong Kaito. Dan Kaito menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ji-san punya…. Ini. untuk Kaito." Tobi mengambil permen lolipop di jasnya dan memberikanya kepada Kaito.

"Terima kasih." Kaito tersenyum kepada Tobi.

"TOBI….." teriak seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang. Tobi merasakan aura yang sangat tidak enak. Dia segera berbalik dan terkikik setelah melihat siapa itu.

"Hanya kali ini kok, Deidara." Tobi tersenyum takut- takut kepada wanita itu(?). Tersenyum takut didalam topengnya.

"Kau ini. sudah kukatakan berkali- kali. Jangan memberikan lolipop kepada Kaito. Aku takut dia sakit gigi apalagi dia habis memakan bergelas- gelas es krim." Deidara mengambil Kaito dari gendongan Tobi.

"Hahahhahaha. Akukan hanya ingin menjadi Ji-san yang baik." Tobi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat." suara seseorang yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinga Deidara. Dan setelah itu, muncul api disekitar tubuh Deidara.

"ITACHI… KAU SANGAT TERLAMBAT!" teriak Deidara. Itachi hanya terkikik geli lalu memeluk Deidara untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal yang menyelimuti istrinya. Perlahan aura Deidara kembali seperti semula dan akhirnya Deidara tenang.

"Ah… aku dicuekkan. Aku pergi dulu. Ada misi yang harus kulakukan. Itachi! Tidak berniatkah untuk mengajarkan bahasa jepang kepada Kaito. Aku takut dia akan sulit berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya." Tobi memberi usul sebelum dia masuk kedalam lift.

"Kenapa aku bisa melupakan itu?" Deidara bertanya kepada Itechi.

"Tenang saja. aku yakin Kaito adalah anak yang cerdas. Lihat saja siapa orang tuanya."

TAK

Sebuah jitakan akhirnya mendarat dikepala Itachi. Tapi setelah itu mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju taman bermain. Tempat yang memang akan mereka tuju.

Sebenarnya Deidara adalah seorang detektif sama seperti Itachi. Sebelum ke Amerika mereka memang sudah menikah. Dan pada saat Naruto menikah, Itachi sudah mempunyai anak. Karena jarak umur antara Itachi dan Naruto berbeda 5 tahun. Dan dengan Deidara 4 tahun. Deidara adalah patner kerja Itachi. Sampai mereka menikah tetap saja mereka masih menjadi patner, tetapi waktu itu Itachi dan Deidara masih di Jepang. Pada saat hamil Itachi mulai memberhentikan Deidara. Memang waktu itu Deidara sangat marah. Tetapi setelah diberi penjelasan oleh Itachi. Deidara akhirnya luluh juga. dan akhirnya sekarang Deidara menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

Tidak terasa mereka bermain sangat lama sekali. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam. Itachi menelfon salah satu mata- matanya.

"Apa sudah jadi? Hn. Baik. Baiklah. Selamat malam." Itachi mengakhiri percakapannya.

"Apa ada Misi yang sangat penting?" Deidara bertanya dari kursi belakang. Karena Kaito tidur dipangkuannya.

"Begitulah. Besok akan diluncurkan Satelit baru. Maka dari itu sudah beberapa hari ini aku sering pulang malam atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali. Dan ternyata pada saat ku periksa tadi bersama dengan mata- mataku juga. Satelit itu sudah jadi dan siap diluncurkan." Itachi menjelaskan dan sesekali melirik Deidara dari kaca.

"Lalat itu?" tanya Deidara.

"Itu juga sudah selesai. Baru saja selesai kemarin malam. Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui efeknya?" Itachi berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Tapi aku suka lalatnya. Aku ingin satu." Deidara meminta kepada Itachi.

"Tentu!" Itachi menyetujuinya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

SREK

Suara tirai dibuka terdengar jelas ditelinga Itachi.

"Bangunlah. Sudah siang. Kau ingin bangun jam berapa? Aku harus mengantar Kaito ke sekolah. Kita harus sarapan bersama." Deidara mengeluarkan ceramahnya.

"Hn. Aku bangun sekarang." Itachi bangun dari ranjangnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Deidara turun kebawah.

"Kaito! Kaa-san akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana bahasa jepang. Kau maukan?" tanya Deidara sambil mengambilkan telur, roti dan salad kepada Kaito.

"Hn." Kaito menjawab. 'Dia memang mengerti dengan ucapanku atau dia hanya menjawab iya saja? itu sangat mencurigakan berhubung umurnya masih 3 tahun' batin Deidara.

"Ohayou…" Itachi berteriak lalu duduk dikursinya.

"_Ohayou?_" Kaito memiringkan kepalanya, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tou-sannya itu.

"Ohayou itu selamat pagi dalam bahasa jepang." Deidara memberitahu.

"_Jepang?_" tanya Kaito lagi. Deidara mulai sadar sekarang bahwa Kaito itu sebenarnya tidak mengerti ucapannya tadi. Mungki Kaito menyangka Bahasa Jepang adalah nama makanan atau pelajaran yang ada disekolahnya. 'Sepertinya aku harus mengenalkan berbagai macam kata sekarang.' Deidara berbicara dalam hati lalu tersenyum kepada Kaito. Jika menyebutkan nama Kaito memang sudah diajarkan untuk memanggil seperti itu. Seperti Kaa-san, Tou-san, Ji-san, Ba-san dll. Tapi untuk kata yang lain tidak.

"Jepang itu adalah Negara asal Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Kaito sudah pernah kesana. Rumah Jii-san dan Baa-san itu di Jepang." Itachi menjelaskan dulu apa arti jepang kepada Kaito. Maklum, Kaito lahir dan besar di Amerika.

"Apa tempat tinggal Haru itu di Jepang?" tanya Kaito kepada orang tuanya.

"Ah… kau benar. Haru. Anak Naruto dan Sasuke." Itachi menunjuk- nunjuk Kaito. Dia merasa Kaito telah menjawab suatu pertanyaan yang sangat tepat. Sekarang Itachi menyadari bahwa dia sudah lama tidak menghubungi Naruto. mungkin setelah acara satelit itu selesai. Itachi akan menelfon Naruto. dia berharap semoga saja dia tidak lupa.

"Naru Ba-chan dan Sasuke Ji-san juga di Jepang?" Kaito berkata lagi.

"Sudah- sudah, masalah Jepangnya sudah dulu ya… ayo makan." Deidara duduk disebelah Itachi dan akhirnya mereka makan sarapan mereka.

Setelah sarapan bersama mereka akhirnya bepisah. Deidara pergi untuk mengantar Kaito sekolah dan Itachi langsung pergi ke perusahaannya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Itachi masuk kedalam perusahannya dan dia sekarang akan melihat hasil yang dikerjakan oleh mata- matanya karena kemarin malam dia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Pemeriksaan." tiba- tiba sebuah suara muncul. Itachi mendekatkan matanya. Kemudian dari sebelah pintu terbuka sebuah kotak dan kotak itu terbuka lagi. Disana tempat untuk meletakan jarinya. Itachi menempelkan kelima jarinya kedalam kotak itu.

"Suara!" suara itu memberitahu.

"Selamat pagi, Sean." Itachi mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan suara Itachi diproses.

"Selamat pagi, Pak! Nama anda Uchiha Itachi dan anda diperbolehkan untuk masuk." suara itu memberi izin Itachi untuk masuk dan pintupun akhirnya terbuka.

Itachi masuk dan menaruh tas dan jasnya. Karena Itachi tadi belum sempat keruangannya. Dia masuk kedalam ruang penetralan. Itu dilakukan agar pada saat masuk ruangan Satelit para mata- mata yang masuk dalam keadaan netral atau bersih.

"Selamat pagi, Pak!" seorang wanita menyapa Itachi setelah Itachi keluar dari ruang penetralan.

"Pagi, konan." Itachi tersenyum kepada Konan. Tapi dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada para mata- matanya yang terlihat sangat konsentrasi.

"Andrew! Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Itachi menepuk pundak Andrew.

"Tentu, Pak! Kami sedang memeriksa tahap akhir." Andrew memberitahu. Itachi mengangguk dan mengelus dagunya. Itachi ikut melihat apa yang dilakukan mata- matanya. Dan menurutnya pekerjaan mata- matanya memang sudah sangat bersih dan patut diacungi jempol.

Setelah pemeriksaan yang terjadi kira- kira 3 jam. Akhirnya semuanya sudah siap.

"Satelit siap diluncurkan!" seorang pria berkata kepada Itachi.

"Pein! Kau sudah menentukan titik dimana satelit berada, bukan?" Itachi menengok kebelakang. Tepat dimana Pein duduk.

"Tentu, Pak! Satelit akan tepat berada diatas samudra Atlantik dengan sudut 550." Pein kembali mengutak- ngatik komputernya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan diangkasa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Baik, Pak! Semuanya mendukung. Satelit itu tidak akan menabrak atau berdekatan dengan satelit apapun." Konan sekarang yang menjawab.

"Berapa waktu yang akan diperlukannya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hanya butuh 1 jam, Pak!" Andrew menjawab yakin. Itachi mengangguk- ngangguk semuanya sudah siap. Satelit baru yang dibuatnya akan menjadi satelit terbaik yang pernah diluncurkan. Satelit itu adalah satelit pencari jejak, tempat ataupun seseorang. Satelit itu bisa berubah posisi dengan apa yang kita inginkan dan Satelit itu tidak akan terdeteksi oleh Satelit manapun dan oleh benda apapun. Dan Itachi harap semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

"Baik! Kita luncurkan sekarang!" Itachi keluar dari ruang itu dan masuk kedalam ruang dimana Pein dan Konan berada. Itachi akan melihatnya dari ruangan itu. Dia harus memastikan semuanya lancar.

"Aku akan melihatnya." Itachi memberitahu Konan. Konan mengangguk dan menekan kaca yang ada disebelahnya dengan jarinya. Dan munculah dikaca itu semua yang dibutuhkan Itachi. Itachi melihat kaca itu dan setelah melihat semuanya dia yakin semua akan berjalan lancar. Itachi menyentuh kaca itu dan menggesernya. Dan info yang ada dikaca tadi menyempit dan berpindah kesamping kanan. Itachi menggeser keatas info itu dengan jarinya dan info dikaca berubah menjadi gambar keadaan ruang angkasa.

"Andrew kau siap?" tanya Itachi kepada salah satu mata- matanya.

"Siap, Pak!" Andrew menjawab dengan sangat yakin.

Itachi tersenyum dan menekan tombol hijau didepannya. Dan atap ruangan itu terbuka. Memang ruangan satelit berada di ruang paling atas. Ruangan Andrew dan Itachi naik keatas. Sehingga tidak ada tembok yang menghalangi mereka.

"Aku akan menghitung mundur." Itachi memberitahu dan Andrew mengangguk.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" dan Itachi menunjukan jempolnya kepada Andrew. Itachi menekan tobol berwarna merah.

BUZZZZ…..

Dan satelit itu meluncur keatas. Itachi menekan kembali tombol berwarna hijau dan semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Itachi bersalaman dengan Pein dan Konan, lalu dia keluar dan bersalaman dengan para mata- matanya yang lain. Yang menurutnya sudah sangat bekerja keras.

"Konan, kau bisa memberitahuku dimana posisi satelit itu sekarang?" Itachi menengok kearah Konan.

"Baik, Pak!" Konan menekankan jarinya kekaca dan menekan tombol berwarna putih. Setelah itu atap berubah menjadi putih dan mereka dapat melihat satelit mereka yang sedang meluncur.

"Aku harap tidak akan terjadi kesalahan." Itachi terlihat sangat cemas.

Satu jam sudah berlalu dan mereka masih saja memandangi atap ruangan itu. Dan tiba- tiba satelit berhenti. Itachi berharap dalam hati bahwa tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan.

"Satelit 6873i telah sempurna berada diposisinya, Satelit dalam keadaan baik dan sempurna. Misi selesai." terdengar suara pemberitahuan.

"HUA…" semuanya berteriak dan tertawa senang. Mereka berhasil meluncurkan satelit yang tidak terdeteksi oleh apapun. Dan ini adalah sebuah perkembangan yang sangat bagus. Itachi berpelukan dan bersalaman dengan seluruh mata- matanya.

"Kalian sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat. Kalian akan diberi libur selama 3 hari. Dan kalian akan diberi tiket untuk kalian dan keluarga kalian untuk bersantai di hawai selama 3 hari itu. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Itachi sedikit membungkukan badannya dan setelah itu terdengarlah sebuah sorak- sorai bergembira.

Itachi tersenyum lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. tidak lupa dia mengambil jas dan tasnya. Itachi berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dan setelah dekat dengan ruangannya sekertarisnya berdiri.

"Apa meeting akan dilakukan sekarang, Pak?" sekertaris Itachi bertanya.

"Ya, Carla. Suruh semua detektif yang berada di lantai 7 berkumpul." Itachi memberitahu. Carla mengangguk. Itachi masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ah… aku ingat untuk menelfon Naruto." Itachi menaruh jas dan tasnya. Lalu dia segera duduk dikursinya. Ditekannya salah satu tombol kecil yang ada dimejanya dan setelah itu ruangan Itachi berubah. Ruangannya menjadi berwarna putih semua.

"Apa kabar, Doc?" tanya Itachi kepada mesin setianya.

"Baik, Pak! Selamat pagi, Pak!" mesin itu menjawab.

"Pagi, Doc. Kau bisa membantuku untuk menghubungi Naruto." tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tentu, Pak! Sekarang anda sedang dihubungkan dengan Naruto." mesin itu menjawab.

Itachi mengambil pensil yang ada didekatnya dan menuliskan kata kursi diudara dan tiba- tiba sebuah kursi transparan terbentuk. Itachi duduk disana dan dia mengambil sebuah lalat yang ditaruhnya dikotak. Setelah itu dia menekan udara secara sembarang dan munculah sebuah kotak ketik. Itachi segera mengetikan sesuatu. Dan munculah didepan Itachi sebuah meja dengan berbagai alat diatasnya. Itu semua alat penelitian. Itachi meletakan lalat itu disebuah penjepit, lalu Itachi mengambil kaca matanya. Dia fokuskan penglihatannya ke lalat itu. Ditekannya frame kaca matanya dan dia perbesar objek dengan kaca matanya. Sehingga hal yang kecil bisa menjadi besar. Dibukanya perut lalat itu.

"Itachi- Nii?" terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinga Itachi. Itachi melihat kedepan dan dia melihat Naruto.

"Naruto? hahahhaha. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu." Itachi tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Apa ada masalah sehingga Itachi-Nii menghubungiku?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu dan kabar Haru. Keponakan kesayanganku itu." Itachi memberitahu. Naruto tersenyum kepada Itachi.

"Aku baik dan Haru juga baik." Naruto menatap sendu Itachi tapi kemudian matanya memandang apa yang sedang dikerjakan Itachi.

"Robot baru?" Naruto bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Tantu! Apa Misi yang sedang kau jalankan, Naruto?" Itachi berharap dia bisa membantu Naruto jika Naruto dalam kesulitan.

"Aku harus menemukan Orochimaru. Dia menculik banyak sekali anak. Dan kau tahu Itachi- Nii? Orochimaru menggunakannya untuk menemukan obat baru. Dia suntikan semacam virus kedalam tubuh anak kecil itu dan setelah itu dia menyuntikan obatnya. Jika gagal anak itu akan mati." Naruto menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Sudah ku kira. Orochimaru akan berbuat selicik itu demi uang." Itachi mengelus dagunya lagi.

"Hmmm. Dan sekarang aku belum mendapatkan bukti atau apapun. Sulit sekali mencari keberadaannya." Naruto memijat kepalanya.

"Hmm… seperti itu rupanya." Itachi berfikir, mungkin sekarang saat untuknya untuk membantu Naruto.

"Naru-"

"Maafkan aku Itachi-Nii. Aku harus pergi. aku berdoa semoga robotmu cepat jadi. Bye…" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

PET

Sambungan terputus.

"Ah… selalu saja begitu. Dia selalu saja sibuk." Itachi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Carla memberitahu bahwa semua sudah berada di ruang rapat, Pak!" Doc memberitahu Itachi.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Doc!" Itachi berdiri dari kursinya.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Pak!"

TAK

Itachi menjentikan jarinya dan ruangan kembali seperti semula.

Itachi segera mengambil kotak yang berisi 5 lalat didalamnya dan dia segera menuju ruang rapat. Itachi membuka ruang rapat dan terlihat terdapat 4 orang mata- mata kepercayaannya yang bekerja di lantai 7.

"Aku harap kalian sudah membaca apa yang sudah diberikan oleh sekertarisku beberapa hari yang lalu." Itachi melihat satu persatu mata- matanya. Lalu dia segera menyalakan laptopnya dan Itachi mulai menjelaskan.

"Nama robot ini adalah lalat TseTse. Sama seperti lalat TseTse, lalat ini akan membuat siapapun tertidur jika dihinggapi olehnya. Aku membawa 5 lalat TseTse. Berhubung kalian adalah mata- mata atau detektif yang memang sangat membutuhkan lalat ini dalam Misi. Aku akan memberikan kalian masing- masing satu. Cara kerjanya mudah. Kalian hanya tinggal berbisik kepada lalat itu tentang ciri- ciri target dan lalat itu akan segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Aku sudah memasang sensor suara kalian. Sehingga lalat ini hanya akan bekerja jika kalian yang memerintahkan." Itachi mengakhiri semuanya dan memberikan satu- satu lalat kepada para mata- matanya itu.

"Meeting selesai. Kalian bisa langsung mengerjakan kembali Misi kalian." Itachi membereskan laptopnya dan dia segera pergi dari sana.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Itachi sudah berkali- kali mengutak- utik satelit yang baru saja diluncurkannya. Dia akan mencari dimana markas Orochimaru berada.

"AHA! Akhirnya kau tertangkap." Itachi tersenyum senang setelah mengetahui bahwa satelitnya berhasil menemukan markas Orochimaru. Diambilnya info itu dan ditaruhnya didalam chip.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Hahahahha. Aku tidak akan memberitahu Deidara. Jika Deidara tahu dia pasti merengek ikut. Jika hanya ikut aku akan mengizinkannya. Tetapi dia pasti akan sulit sekali dibawa pulang jika sudah berada di Jepang." Itachi bergumam sendiri. Diraihnya telpon putih yang ada didepannya.

"Carla. Aku mendapatkan Misi ke Jepang. Siapkan pesawat untukku. Owh tidak, belikan saja aku tiketnya apapun yang terjadi aku harus berangkat besok. Satu lagi. Jika istriku bertanya kemana aku pergi. bilang saja menjalankan Misi. Jangan katakan bahwa aku ke Jepang. Jangan katakan aku pergi ke Jepang!" Itachi mengulangi. Dan setelah mendapat jawaban iya. Itachi langsung segera memeriksa lalatnya lagi.

"Sepertinya lalat ini akan sedikit membantu untuk Tsunade Baa-san. Aku akan mengunjunginya juga. aku juga ingin tahu apa lalat ini sudah sempurna atau tidak. Aku takut lalat ini ternyata membawa sebuah efek samping." Itachi memutar- mutar lalatnya lalu setelah itu dia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Itachi pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan senang dan itu membawa sebuah kecurigaan dari Deidara.

"Apa Misinya memang sangat menyenangkan. Boleh kutahu kau pergi kemana?" Deidara menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hmmm…. Tidak juga. malah bisa dibilang ini sangat beresiko. Aku diperintahkan untuk tidak memberitahu dimana tempatnya." Itachi berpura- pura berfikir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan siapkan pakaian untukmu." Deidara masuk kedalam kamar. Itachi menatap sedih Deidara. 'Maafkan aku Deidara. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya.' batin Itachi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Itachi masuk kedalam Bandara dengan sangat santai dan setelah pengecekan semuanya selesai. Itachi masuk kedalam pesawat. Tapi Itachi mempunyai firasat buruk tentang pesawatnya ini. Insting detektifnya entah mengapa mengatakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

"Bisakah anda bertukar tempat duduk denganku? Tempat dudukku kelas 1. Apa anda berminat?" Itachi menanyakan itu kepada salah seorang penumpang. Dan penumpang itu mengiyakan apa yang diminta oleh Itachi. Itachi duduk di pesawat dan melihat kesekitar. Tidak lupa lalat TseTse yang setia berada dikantongnya. Dan pesawat lepas landas.

Itachi membuka laptopnya. Memang rawan mengerjakan pekerjaan didalam pesawat apa lagi dia duduk berdampingan dengan seseorang. Tapi, Itachi juga harus mengontrol kantornya.

"ANGKAT TANGAN ATAU KALIAN AKANKU BUNUH?" tiba- tiba seseorang yang berdiri didepan menodongkan pistol kesemua orang dan ternyata semua anak buahnya berdiri dan menodongkan pistol juga.

"AAAAAAaaaaa….." teriak semua penumpang. Itachi yang melihat hal itu menguap.

"Ternyata benar instingku. Tapi mengapa hanya hal kecil seperti ini." Itachi sedikit sedih.

"CEPAT! MERUNDUK DAN KALIAN DUDUK DITEMPAT KALIAN." teroris itu masih saja menodongkan pistolnya.

"Apa aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang?" tanya seseorang disamping Itachi. Itachi yang merasa dipanggil menengok kesamping.

"SASORI?" Itachi merasa kaget bertemu dengan salah satu mata- matanya.

"Aku sudah lama mengejar teroris yang duduk disana. Tidak ku sangka akan bertemu dua teroris disini." Sasori memberitahu.

"Biar aku yang urus teroris itu. aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan robot kecil penemuan baruku." Itachi memberitahu.

"Baiklah." Sasori kembali membaca korannya. Itachi baru sadar bahwa seorang pria berambut hitam dan berkaca mata dan berpenampilan seperti mahasiswa itu adalah Sasori. Itachi mengeluarkan lalatnya.

"Hinggap disemua orang yang sedang berdiri dan memegang pistol. Ingat! Yang memegang pistol saja." Itachi berbisik.

"Hey! Aku mendengar kau berbicara!" salah satu teroris menunjuk Itachi.

"Aku hanya sedang membaca majalah." Itachi berkata dengan sangat santai. Lalu setelah itu teroris itu membiarkan Itachi. Itachi menerbangkan lalat itu.

BRUK!

Satu orang pingsan.

"Bos, Bos, Bos!" teriak teroris yag ada disebelahnya.

BRUK!

Orang itu pingsan. Dan setelah itu semua teroris pingsan. Cukup banyak, kira- kira ada 5 teroris ada di pesawat itu.

"AAAAaaa…" penumpang berteriak karena teroris pingsan dengan tiba- tiba.

"Jika kau membuka penyamaranmu. Aku akan sulit untuk mengikuti teroris yang sedang ku incar." Sasori berbisik.

"Baiklah." Itachi menyetujui. Itachi memang tidak terlihat seperti Itachi. Dia memakai wig berwarna abu- abu dan mata berwarna merah menggunakan kaca mata juga dan penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasori.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ikat teroris itu sebelum mereka bangun!" Itachi tiba- tiba berteriak. Dan hal itu mendapat anggukan dari penumpang lain. Bahkan teroris incaran Sasori ikut membantu. Itachi menyelesaikan Misinya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Hubungi aku jika kau butuh bantuan." Itachi menepuk pundak Sasori.

"Aku akan segera menangkapnya. Bukan segera, tetapi sekarang." Sasori tersenyum kepada Itachi.

"Ya sudah aku ke toilet dulu. Aku takut Sasuke tidak mengenaliku." Itachi permisi lalu masuk kedalam toilet.

Setelah selesai mengubah penampilan seperti semula, Itachi keluar. Dia dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang melipat tangannya.

"Tidak ada ucapan selamat datangkah untuk Anikimu ini?" Itachi menghampiri Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Selamat datang." Sasuke berkata dengan datar.

"Ah… coba saja ada Naru-chan. dia pasti langsung memelukku dan-"

GRAB

Sasuke langsung memeluk Itachi dengan erat.

"Inikan yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke menyeringai kepada Itachi.

"Jauhkan dirimu dariku. Dipelukmu seperti ini membuatku seperti homo." Itachi mengurungkan niatnya meminta pelukan Sasuke. Itachi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku ikut di apartemenmu. Aku sedang malas pulang. Aku juga harus segera pulang malam ini aku hanya butuh bertemu dengan Tsunade." Itachi memberitahu rencana yang dijawab 'Hn' saja oleh Sasuke.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Itachi mengambil handphonenya dan menekan nomer yan baru saja dilacaknya.

"Hallo." Itachi membuka suara.

"_Hallo. Dengan siapa ini?"_ tanya orang disebrang.

"Kau sudah melupakanku rupanya, Naru-chan?" Itachi menggaruk kepalanya. Itachi sangat beruntung karena Sasuke sedang tidak ada di apatermen.

"_Siapa ini?" _suara Naruto terdengar sangat penasaran.

"Ku tunggu ditaman bermain. Ok? sekarang juga!" Itachi memberitahu dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa.

PET!

Sambungan terputus. Itachi langsung mengambil jaketnya dan pergi dari sana. Dia akan sedikit bermain sebelum dia pergi menemui keponakannya. Itachi kebawah dan menggunakan salah satu mobil Sasuke.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Itachi menunggu ditaman bermain. Dan tidak berapa lama dia dapat melihat Naruto.

HUG!

Itachi memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Tetapi ternyata Naruto langsung memukul Itachi.

"Aw… seperti biasa selalu siap siaga." Itachi menutup mata Naruto. Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Itachi dari matanya.

"Jangan main-main ya. Kau kira aku bodoh."

DUAK!

Kaki Naruto menedang lutut Itachi.

"Aw, Aw, Aw. Kau selalu saja menendang lutuku." Itachi memegangi lututnya. Naruto berbalik dan melihat Itachi.

"I-I-itachi-nichan…." Naruto langsung berlari dan memeluk Itachi dengan erat.

"Kau selalu menyikut dan menendangku. Kau sadar itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Nii-chan yang selalu membuatku seperti itu. mengapa tidak memberitahu jika datang. Akukan bisa menjemput Nii-chan di bandara." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sasuke sudah cukup." Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dengan sayang.

"Owh ya, aku dengar Sasuke sudah menemukanmu. Padahal aku sudah menyembunyikan dimana dirimu. Tapi kau malah membuka persembunyianmu sendiri." Itachi terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Ini semua karena Orochimaru. Gara- gara dia aku harus begini. Terima kasih Nii-chan telah menyembunyikanku selama ini." Naruto memeluk lebih erat Itachi.

"Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang, Naru-chan." Itachi melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan Naruto langsung terkikik mendengar itu.

"Maafkan aku, Nii-chan. Mengapa Nii-chan pulang?" Naruto menatap itachi.

"Ada hal penting tentang Orochimaru yang ku ketahui. Satelit yang ku miliki akhirnya bisa menemukan dimana markas Orochimaru berada." Itachi berbisik kearah Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Itachi mengangguk lalu berbisik lagi kepada Naruto.

"Tapi… sebenarnya alasan mengapa aku pulang adalah karena aku merindukan keponakanku. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Itachi.

"Seperti biasa ada di rumah Baa-san." Naruto menggandeng tangan Itachi untuk masuk kedalam taman bermain.

"Aku harus kesana rupanya. Tapi, aku juga harus menanyakan sesuatu tentang obat- obatan kepada Baa-san bukan hanya itu aku harus menanyakan tentang penemuan baruku. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke belum mengatahui tentang Haru ya?" Itachi mengelus dagunya.

"Biarkan saja. Walaupun Nii-chan adalah kakaknya, Nii-chan tidak boleh memberitahunya." Naruto menatap tajam Itachi.

"Tentu saja. Hey… ayo naik permainan itu." Itachi menunjuk sebuah permainan roller coster. Naruto mengangguk dan mereka berdua segera berlari untuk segera mengantri.

Itachi memekan es krim yang baru saja diberinya dan dia melihat Naruto yang sedang mengangkat telfon. Itachi memakai kaca matanya dan menekan frame kaca mata itu dan suara Naruto terdengar jelas. 'Sudah punya pacar baru rupanya.' Itachi kembali menekan framenya karena Naruto sepertinya akan mengakhiri tefon itu.

"Apakah itu pacar barumu?" tanya Itachi setelah Naruto mengangkat telfon.

"Begitulah! Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Tidak bagaimana- bagaimana. Aku akan langsung pergi ke rumah Baa-chan dan setelah itu akan langsung pulang." Itachi mengacak rambut Naruto lagi.

"Sebegitu cepatkah? Haru pasti sangat merindukan Ji-sannya." Naruto menatap sedih Itachi.

" Lain kali pasti bisa." Itachi tersenyum tulus kepada Naruto lalu mengantar Naruto pulang. Tapi sebelum itu Itachi memberikan sebuah chip kepada Naruto, chip itu akan menuntun Naruto menuju markas Orochimaru.

Itachi sangat menyayangkan Naruto yang tidak kembali dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa karena itu sudah pilihan Naruto. Tapi Itachi tidak menyangkal bahwa dia masih mengharapkan Naruto menjadi adik iparnya.

"Terima kasih." Naruto membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Aku pergi dulu." dan Itachi pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Itachi segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Baa-san dan Jii-san Naruto.

Itachi keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat rumah Jii-san dan Baa-san Naruto.

"Sama sekali tidak berubah." Itachi membuka gerbang rumah itu. kemudian dia menekan bel.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seseorang yang belum dikenal oleh Itachi.

"Kau siapa?" Itachi bertanya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." orang itu menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

BRAK!  
>pintu ditutup tepat dimuka Itachi. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya dan muncul siku- siku didahinya.<p>

"Apa yang dilakukan nak itu."

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"Hey….. BUKA PINTUNYA!" Itachi mengedor pintunya.

"Itachi?" terdengar suara dari belakang. Itachi menengok dan menemukan Baa-san dan keponakannya.

"HARU…" teriak Itachi. Dia langsung berlari dan mengendong Haru. Tsunade tersenyum melihat Itachi, lalu Tsunade menekan bel.

"Jika kau mencari Naruto. Naruto tidak ada!" terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Juugo… ini aku." Tsunade berkata kepada Juugo. Dan akhirnya pintu terbuka dan mata Juugo terbelalak ketika melihat haru berada di gendongan Itachi.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari Haru….." Juugo berteriak.

"Juugo, dia itu yang membantu persembunyian Naruto. Dia tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke itu adiknya." Tsunade memberitahu.

Dan setelah Itachi masuk akhirnya Tsunade menjelaskan semuanya kepada Juugo. Juugo memang sudah diberitahu tentang kebenaran Naruto.

"Maafkan aku." Juugo membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak apa- apa. Baa-san. Aku kesini bukan hanya untuk Haru. Tetapi aku ingin menanyakan tentang obat- obatan dan tentang lalat ini juga." Itachi memberikan lalat TseTse kepada Tsunade.

"Itu adalah robot lalat TseTse. Cara kerjanya sama dengan lalat TseTse. Tetapi aku masih takut akan ada efek samping." Itachi memberitahu.

"Aku pulang." tiba- tiba seseorang masuk.

"Jii-san." Itachi tersenyum lembar melihat Jiraya.

"Ah… kau ternyata Itachi." Jiraya bersalaman dan memeluk singkat Itachi. Walaupun Haru berada diantara pelukan mereka.

"Jiraya. Bantu aku meneliti lalat ini." Tsunade memberitahu. Dan mereka langsung masuk kedalam ruang kerja mereka.

"Jadi kau Itachi detektif terkenal itu." Juugo bertanya kepada Itachi.

"Sepertinya aku tidak seterkenal itu. Tapi jawabanmu benar." Itachi kembali bermain dengan Haru.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Semuanya baik. Dan tidak ada efek samping." Tsunade memberikan kembali lalatnya.

"Baiklah jika begitu aku pamit. Tunggu dulu! aku ingin berfoto dengan kalian." Itachi menyeringai. Semuanya berkumpul dan bersiap untuk berfoto.

JPRAT!

Dan sebuah foto terambil. Itachi terkikik melihat foto itu. Dan segera dikirimnya foto itu melalui pesan gambar kepada Deidara.

DRET DRET DRET

Tidak berapa lama kemudian handphone Itachi bergetar. 'Sudah aku perkirakan.' Itachi mengaktifkan speaker telfonnya.

"ITACHI…" dan suara teriakan terdengar dan setelah teriakan itu berakhir Haru menangis.

"Kau membuat Haru menangis." Itachi berbicara.

"Eh? Benarkah itu. semua itu salahmu, semua itu salahmu. Kau akan menerima balasannya nanti jika kau pulang!" dan setelah itu terdengar bunyi gemerutuk tangan. Itachi menelan ludahnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Baa-san dan Jii-san." Deidara memberitahu.

Itachi menyerahkan telfon itu kepada Tsunade dan Jiraya. Dan Itachi mengambil Haru dari mereka. Cukup lama Deidara berbicara. Dan setelah itu Itachi kembali pamit.

"Aku beri 2 lalat TseTse kepada kalian. Satu untuk Baa-san dan satu untuk Jii-san. Aku harap ini bisa membantu." Itachi tersenyum dari mobilnya.

"Tentu." Jiraya tersenyum kepada Itachi.

"Baik. Aku pergi dulu." Itachi melambaikan tangannya dan entah mengapa Itachi merasakan firasat buruk.

Dalam waktu yang sama di Amerika

"Kau berani – beraninya berbohong kepadaku. Kau pulang ke Jepang tanpa mengajakku. Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan ku lakukan jika kau sudah sampai di Amerika. Hahahhaha." Deidara tertawa keras dan hal itu membuat semua orang yang ada disekitarnya merinding dan menatap takut Deidara.

"Kaito, ibumu sangat menakutkan." seorang anak kecil berbisik kepada Kaito.

"Hn. Aku sudah terbiasa. Sepertinya Tou-san ku melakukan hal yang tidak- tidak." Kaito mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berkutat dengan istana pasirnya.

~OWARI~

Maaf ya…. Nunggu lama banget untuk cerita yang kayak gini. Tsuki awalnya memang hanya ingin menampilkan pas Itachi di pesawat dan kantornya. Tetapi jika tentang itu saja Tsuki ga enak, takutnya jadi ngebosenin, jadinya Tsuki tambahin tentang keluarga Itachi. Yaitu, Deidara dan Kaito. Hehehehe. Maaf ya kalo ternyata hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan pikiran kalian. Dan pas nulis ternytata Tsuki gak mau berhenti, makannya nih cerita panjang… banget. Tapi walaupun begitu… Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


End file.
